


Dig In, Sammy

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Short, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teasing Sam while John is around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig In, Sammy

All the times they were left alone can be summed up to more than half their lives, but this week, out of all the weeks, Dad chooses this week to stay in town with them. The week that had Sam's birthday, and he's sure that's not why Dad wanted to stay, he probably doesn't remember. Sam couldn't care less because he has Dean to celebrate with. Because Dean says turning fourteen is a big deal and he just might fuck Sam this week. 

But no, Dad's here, all day, everyday. And when they try ti sneak off to the dinner so they can lock themselves in a stall and Sam can drop to his knees and suck Dean's cock like it's the best birthday present ever, Dad says he'll come with. 

So much for that idea. 

So they sit and order and eat, Sam and Dean in the same side of the booth, with their knees and shoulders touching, while Dad us busy reading the newspaper for a new hunt. And so after they're done eating Dad goes to the bathroom and they order dessert. 

"Sorry about this week." Dean can't help but wrap his arm around Sam's scrawny shoulders and pull him closer. Just to feel him and smell him. 

"Not your fault." Sam shrugs in off. He doesn't look believable but he tries, because it's really not Dean's fault. 

Dean's free hand sneaks under the table to rub at Sam'd knee and up his thigh, and then down again. "But I promised you-" He talks in Sam's ear and feels the shiver from his brother when his hand cups Sam's soft dick. "-a good, hard fuck." He smirks to himself and suddenly Dad's back and in one motion his arm in off Sam, his other hand is still in the same place, moving slowly to feel Sam's growing erection. 

Sam can't look at Dad, he's staring down at Dean's hand, he's about to die because all his blood just rushed to his dick and his face at the same time and all he wants is to pull his jeans down and watch Dean suck him. 

The waitress brings the dessert and Sam can't move, he keeps his lips pressed hard together otherwise he'll moan like a little bitch because Jesus Fuck, Dean just undid his jeans and his hand is shoved down Sam's pants, tracing his cock over the thin fabric of his boxers. 

He suddenly feels faint and Dad seems to notice. 

"What're you waitin' for?" He glances at the ice cream set in front of Sam. 

"Yeah, Sammy, dig in." Dean has that deliciously lusty voice that he uses when he's about to lick Sam's virgin hole an he wants Sam to beg for it first. 

Sam lifts the spoon doesn't open his mouth until the ice cream rubs against his lips. And Dean notices so he gives a little squeeze that make Sam gasp and close his mouth again. 

Dad dismisses it as a reaction to the cold ice cream and keeps his eyes in his paper. 

"Dean.." Sam calls weakly. 

"Yeah Sammy." God, thar fucking smirk is about to make Sam cum just like that. 

"You can eat the ice cream." His voice cracks and he curls on himself a little "Gonna hit the head." He announces and waits for Dean to take his hand out. But Dean just squeezes him again and pulls his hand slowly then puts his finger in the ice cream and licks it. 

The same hand that was just molesting poor Sammy and his raging hormones. And he just licks it, and he knows Dean isn't making that face because he likes the ice cream as much as the taste of his baby brother. 

Sam is getting fucked tonight, whether Dad leaves or not.


End file.
